Retail facilities typically sell and/or distributed large numbers of different products. Sometimes in the order of tens to hundreds of thousands of different products. Further, these shopping facilities typically maintain at the shopping facilities large numbers of many of these different types of products.
Accordingly, shopping facilities may at a given time have millions to tens or even hundreds of millions of products at the shopping facilities. The shopping facilities thus have to temporarily store these products. Further, facility workers often have to move these products between loading and/or unloading bays from and/or to delivery vehicles to temporary storage locations within the shopping facilities. Still further, facility workers often also have to move large numbers of products to different locations within the shopping facilities. As such, many of these shopping facilities use pallets and/or racks to temporarily store products.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.